Love Binds
by m0m0-hImE
Summary: Momo fell into deep despair after Toushiro died in a car accident. But a week later after his death, a certain familiar white haired boy appeared. How will he affect Momo's life? HitsuHina
1. Prologue: The Accident

_**LOVE BINDS**_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong> I do not own any Bleach characters.

**SUMMARY: **Momo fell into deep despair after Toushiro died in a car accident. But a week later after his death, a certain familiar white haired boy appeared. How will he affect Momo's life?

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE: The Accident<strong>

It's a sunny Saturday morning, Momo was busy preparing for her date with Toushiro.

"Mou..What should I wear…?" Momo said as she looked over the pile of clothes on her wardrobe .

"Momo-chan… " Momo heard her mother's voice as she knocks on her door. She hurriedly went over the door and open it. "Momo-chan, why aren't you changing yet? You're going to be late with your date with Toushiro-kun." Her mother said as she winked at her, making Momo blush.

"Ano… Can you help me choose what I'm going to wear..?" Momo asked shyly.

"Come on dear, Toushiro-kun would love anything you wear…" Her mother smiled. Momo blushed and smiled back.

"Okay.. I'll help you choose a perfect dress for you."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Toushiro also can't decide what to wear. It was their first date after all. His grandmother knocked on his door to check how Toushiro doing. Toushiro opened the door of his bedroom.<p>

"Are you ready Toushiro?"his grandmother asked.

"Umm, not yet. I can't still decide what should I wear." Toushiro sighed as he scratches the side of his head. Toushiro's grandmother smiled at him.

"Don't worry,Toushiro… You're handsome yourself whatever anything you wear…Besides, Momo-chan loves you not just because of your looks. Toushiro blushed a bit and smiled at his grandmother.

"Thanks, grandma…"

* * *

><p>After an hour, Toushiro went to Momo's house and rang the doorbell. He waited for just about 5 minutes and finally Momo showed up. Toushiro blushed and was sort of dumbfounded when he saw Momo. Momo was wearing a knee-length peach-colored dress with a white long sleeved blazer and a white doll shoes. He cleared his throat.<p>

"Y-You…looked so pretty…" Toushiro complimented trying to get rid of his blush. Momo blushed upon hearing this.

"You looked so handsome too, Shiro-chan…" Momo smiled sweetly at him. Toushiro who is still blushing, jerked his head towards her upon hearing her nickname to him.

"Oi! Quit calling me that already!" Toushiro said. Momo giggled and opened the gate and walked over him.

"Hai, hai…" Momo replied as she tucked her left arm to his right arm.

"Shall we go now, gorgeous?" Toushiro asked teasingly. Momo playfully hit his arm.

"Mou…Stop teasing me. Let's go already.." Momo replied. Toushiro smiled and the two of them left together going to the town.

* * *

><p>The two of them enjoyed each other company while strolling around the town. They first go to the mall and visit all the stores there. Afterwards they went to the amusement park and tried every rides.<p>

"Hey,Shiro-chan, Let's go buy something to eat!" Momo said cheerfully.

"Oh geez, after riding with all those rides you're still lively as you are…" Toushiro sighed.

"Aww, come on, I'm starving!" Momo pouted as he pulled him along with her going to the Ice Cream stall.

"Good day, Ma'am… What flavor do you want?" The girl in the ice cream stall asked. Momo looked on the price list that was on the left side of the stall. She put her point finger on her chin while choosing. Meanwhile, Toushiro just looked around when he noticed a fortune teller calling him that was a few centimeters away from the Ice cream stall. He glanced to Momo who was still busy choosing. He silently walked towards the fortune teller.

"Good day, boy…" the fortune teller greeted him who appears to be an old woman.

"What do you want?" Toushiro asked. The fortune teller held his right hand startling Toushiro a bit.

"A beautiful maiden will fall on a deep despair when the one she loves meets his end today… " the fortune teller said. Toushiro stared at her with confusion.

"What's my concern about it?" Toushiro asked as he took his hand away only for the fortune teller to grip his hand tightly.

"Yes, you have… Because that man is…._you_…." the fortune teller whispered the last word.

"Have you choosen yet, ma'am?" the girl asked Momo.

"Ah,yes! Umm, give 1 cup Choco fudge!" Momo replied cheerfully.

"How about your boyfriend over there?" the girl asked as she glanced towards Toushiro. Momo approached him.

"Ah,Shiro-chan, what flavor do you want?" Momo asked Toushiro.

"Uhh…I'm not hungry at all…" He replied.

"Aww, Come on! Choose now!" Momo pouted as he pulled him towards the ice cream stall.

"Ahh, okay, fine…Give me 1 cup of Double Dutch.." Toushiro said plainly.

Ahh, really? You don't even look on the flavor lists!" Momo said.

"Just because I'm a genius…" Toushiro replied while grinning at her. Momo pouted and playfully hit his arm. "Just kidding!"

Thegirl in the Ice Cream stall smiled as she watched the couple. "I'll prepare your orders now!" While the girl was preparing their orders he glanced back at the spot where he saw the fortune teller. But to his surprise he didn't saw her there. _"What the…? Where did that old woman go? And about what she said awhile ago..what did she mean that I 'm the man that going to meet his end today..?"_

* * *

><p>"Here are your orders!" the girl said as she hand over the two cups of ice cream. Momo get the two ice cream and paid it. "Thank you! Have a nice date!" The girl said as she winked at the couple<p>

"Err, t-thank you…" Momo said while blushing. Both of them decided to take a walk at the nearby park.

"Hmm, this ice cream is so delicious…" Momo said as she licked her ice cream. "How about yours, Shiro-chan?" He looked at her and noticed a bit of ice cream she was eating on her chin.

"Hey, come closer…" Toushiro said as he put his right hand to his pocket and get his handkerchief. He gently wiped the bit of ice cream.

"Mou.. You're making me look like a child, Shiro-chan…" Momo said. He finished wiping her chin and put back the handkerchief in his pocket.

"Looking like a child is much better than looking like an idiot…" Toushiro teased.

"You're so mean, Shiro-chan…" Momo pouted. He chuckled at her girlfriend's expression.

"Ah, there's still ice cream left on the right side of the lips.." Toushiro said as he stepped closer and kissed her on the right side of her lips. He pulled away and grinned at her blushing girlfriend.

"_H-He….He kissed me! I can't believe he kissed me in public! Oh my god, I think I'm going to faint.." _ Momo said in her thoughts. She then noticed a young girl on the center of the road picking a ball. Her eyes widened when she saw a black car speeding up not too far away going to direction of young girl.

"Oh my god! The girl!" Momo shouted as she threw her ice cream and ran towards the girl.

"Momo!" Toushiro called for her and followed her when he noticed what she was going to do. As she reached the young girl, she hugged her tighter as she heard the incoming car beeping at them. She suddenly felt someone pushed her off from the road, making her and and the young girl stumbled on the side of the road. She then heard a loud bump and screeching tires.

"Ittai! T-That hurts!" Momo said as she sat up and massaged her bottom. Momo looked down the young girl in her arms. "Are you okay?" the frightened young girl nodded. Momo looked over the road to know what happened. Her eyes widened as she was trying to register to her mind what she was seeing. Toushiro was lying on the center of the road, with blood splattered over and beneath him. And she saw the black car which was just beside Toushiro with its front bumper deformed.

"_W-What's going on…?" _that was Momo's last thoughts as her vision started to black out. She heard several people surrounding the scene and the ambulance's sirens before she completely lost consciousness.

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><em>Please review.<em>

_Thanks._

* * *

><p><em>Yosh! Another story again! Ah, tell me if you like it or not or what can you say about it by reviewing this story… I also have a plan on this story.<em>

_This prologue is quite long, eh… Ahh, what would happen next now that Toushiro got into the accident? Stay tuned!_

_For the ones who will review this story, I will thank you in advance! Hehe -^_^-_

_~m0m0-hImE_


	2. Chapter 1: A Very Tough Day

_**LOVE BINDS**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1: A Very Tough Day<strong>

"Toushiro…" Momo groaned and opened her eyes. At first, her vision is kinda blurry but after a few minutes her vision clear out. She blinked a few times realizing she was staring at the white ceiling. She turned her attention elsewhere. She saw a certain familiar blonde haired woman who was talking with a man at the door. He wore a long-sleeved white coat with a stethoscope hanging on his neck. _"A d-doctor…? Then…I must be…on the hospital…" _Momo thought as she looked up on the ceiling again. _"But…why am I here?" _ She heard someone mentioned her name.

"Ah! You're awake, Hinamori…" Momo turned her head where the voice came from.

"Rangiku-san…" Momo mumbled. The said woman approached her bed and sit on the chair beside her.

"How are you feeling now…?" Rangiku asked with a hint of concern and worry in her voice.

"Ano… I felt weird…But I'm fine…" Momo replied. "Umm, why am I here in the hospital, Rangiku-san?" Rangiku tilted her head in confusion.

"You don't remember what happened?" Rangiku asked. "The bystanders that saw the accident, found you lying on the ground, unconscious with a little girl beside you earlier… "

"Accident? Earlier?" Momo felt confused as she tries to recall what happened. Then it finally dawned to her. As she remembered what happened earlier, her heart began to beat fast.

"W-What happened to…Toushiro?" Momo looked at Rangiku with teary eyes. "Please say that he's okay…" Momo thought. Rangiku looked down for awhile before looking up to Momo with a sad look in her eyes. "No…Rangiku-san…Please…"

"Hinamori…" Rangiku began. "I'm sorry to tell you…but…Toushiro is…" Rangiku hesitated for a moment.

"Rangiku-san…P-Please…tell me.." Momo pleaded as her vision began to get blurry because of her tears. Rangiku took a deep breath.

"Toushiro is… He is…dead." Rangiku finally said. Momo gasped hard and her eyes widened upon hearing it. _"No way… It can't be… He can't be dead… No…" _She clutched the bed sheets as she breathes heavily. Suddenly, Momo's parents came in.

"Ah, Momo, dear, you're awake—" Momo's mother was cut off when Momo yelled.

"You're just lying, Rangiku-san! I don't believe you!" Momo yelled as she tossed the blanket that was wrapped around her and jumped out of her bed. She quickly ran out of her room.

"Momo!" Her mother called for her. When she was about to follow her, her husband caught her arm, and shooked his head.

"Hinamori!" Rangiku called for her as she followed her. Momo paid no heed on her calls and continue to run on the hospital hallways. She's going to prove that it's not true. That Toushiro is fine. She ran past a certain room where she caught a familiar white hair. She stopped abruptly and walked back to the room where she saw that familiar white hair. She looked inside of that certain room and she saw Toushiro's grandmother who was crying beside the bed. _"N-No…" _She slowly approached the bed. She saw a body covered in a white blanket. It covers the whole body and the face, only the hair is left uncovered. Momo reach for the blanket with her trembling hands and gulped. She carefully pulled the blanket to uncover his face. She gasped loudly when she saw who it was. "T-To..Toushiro…." She gently reached for his face with her already trembling hands. She gently caressed his face. He has few bruises and wounds on his face due from the accident. Momo clutched the sheets as her tears flow from her eyes to her cheeks. She tilted her head downwards making her tears fell on Toushiro's pale face. Rangiku, who was leaning on the door's frame, looked at the crying and grieving girl.

"Hinamori…" She mumbled as she felt eyes began to water too. Momo got on her knees with her head buried on her arms that was still clutching the bed sheet. Toushiro's grandmother decided to approach Momo and gently wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tight. She caressed her soft raven hair while saying some comforting words to her.

* * *

><p>After somewhat 2 hours, Momo finally calmed down. She was now sitting on her hospital bed while hugging her knees to her chest. She was just staring blankly on the white bed sheet. Her eyes are red because of crying. Momo's parents together with Toushiro's grandmother were busy talking to the doctor about Toushiro. Rangiku looked at her sympathetically. She decided to break the silence.<p>

"According to the people who witnessed the accident, you ran across the road to save that little girl from the speeding car… And they said that, Toushiro came to your rescue and push you out of the way so the car wouldn't hit you and the little girl. But unfortunately, he was the one who got hit by the car… He saved you and the little girl…Coincidentally, I was on the city to go shopping when I noticed the commotion and I saw you being carried by medics to place you inside of one of the ambulances. When I heard what happened, I immediately called your parents and Toushiro's grandmother. The doctor said that you fainted because of shocked… Witnessing that accident is too much for you, so that's why you fainted… And for Toushiro…The doctor said that he was dead on arrival… His ribs broke and went inside of his body. The broken ribs pierced his left lung and his heart… And that was the cause of his…death…" Rangiku explained while trying to avoid her tears from spilling. She noticed Momo flinched upon hearing the last word. "Hinamori…." Rangiku called out her name. There's no response. Rangiku inwardly sighed. "Hinamori… You need to rest… You look tired and horrible…" Rangiku said in a concern and worried tone. But still, no response from the raven haired girl. Rangiku sighed.

"Rangiku…" Rangiku looked behind her and saw Momo's mother.

"How was it, Hinamori-san?" Rangiku asked.

"The doctor said we can take Momo home, as well as Toushiro's body. My husband was just paying the bills…" Momo's mother said.

"I see…" Rangiku turned her attention again to the raven haired friend. Momo's mother looked at Momo with a sad look in her eyes.

"Mrs. Hinamori…" Momo's mother turned around and saw the doctor on the door with a nurse behind him. "If you don't mind, I want to give your daughter a soporific drug… She needs some rest…"

"I see…" The doctor nodded and approached Momo with the nurse following him from behind.

"Ms. Hinamori… I'm sorry but you need some rest…" The doctor said. Momo didn't respond to him as well. The doctor motioned for the nurse. Rangiku approached Momo and hugged her tightly.

"Hinamori… you worked out yourself too much today… You need to rest for now…" With that said the nurse got the syringe and injected a soporific drug to Momo.

"N-No… I don't….want…to…" Momo began to feel drowsy and after a few minutes, she was now sleeping peacefully.

"Thank you so much, doc… I'm really sorry to bother you… I know that you're also busy with your other patients…" Momo's mother said.

"It's okay, Mrs. Hinamori… This incident is very shocking for her… She really need some sleep since she had been staring blankly elsewhere… " The doctor said.

"Yeah… It's a very tough day for my daughter…"

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><em>Please Review.<em>

_Thanks._

* * *

><p><em>Ahh, finally, an update! Hmm, so for the beginning of this story, it genre is very dramatic… But later on next chapters, it will be less dramatic… Well, if you're a little confused about the story, there are some few surprises on future chapters so stay tuned… Well, I'll give you a cue: The other genre of this story is <em>_**supernatural**__… If you didn't know what I meant, review on this chapter and I'll reply you…_

_Please continue to read and review… Thank you so much… -^_^-_

_~m0m0-hImE_


End file.
